ラブのゲーム Love Game
by shizuumi151
Summary: It's the first time the guys are having a sleepover altogether, and it'll be at Makoto's with a bunch of plushies lying everywhere. Rin and Haru are alone though, and there's really only one way they can kill time together: playing games.


The sky was a dusky purple evening teased by strips of warm orange sunset, filtering through the windows and spilling into the bedroom. Rin was settled at the foot of the bed hugging a massive shark plushie, staring idly at the flickering pause screen as Haru's conversation on the phone dulled to wordless grunts. The mattress creaked as he knocked his head, readjusting his body as he let out a rough sigh.

"Man, where the hell are Rei and Nagisa at?"

"They're on their way." Haru replied, just hanging up the call.

"Damn, they're so late though…" Rin muttered with a small frown, nestling his chin into the soft shark's nose. "Coulda told us earlier."

It had been half an hour since they arrived at Makoto's for a sleepover. It was supposed to be the five of them altogether, though currently only Rin and Haru were in the bedroom. Makoto had promised to bring Ren and Ran out for a walk that night, and left with quick, heartfelt apologies with two tugging twins at his heels. He'd be back soon, and neither of them were for cutting short some sibling bonding. Rei and Nagisa were doing god knows what, so for now Rin and Haru were alone together.

They killed enough time by playing MarioKart…

_"__Ha! How's my dust taste, Haru?" Rin's cackle drowned the frantic music as he drifted over all the boost panels, leaving everyone else in his wake. His place number climbed up to a beautiful, shining "1st"._

_"__I wouldn't know."_

_A blue shell crashed into Luigi with a second's warning, leaving him flying and Haru whizzing by; Rin's golden "1st" diminished to "2nd" in a matter of moments, leaving him spluttering._

_"__Wh-! You-! Fuckin' __**cheap**__!"_

_"__Still won." Haru responded without a hitch as Mario passed the chequered line._

_"__Goddammit…!" Rin ground his teeth as he threw his controller onto the carpet. "Whatever! I still kicked your ass 5 times!"_

_"__With this one, so did I."_

_"__You used a blue shell; it doesn't fuckin' count!"_

_"__You used the mega-mushroom after lightning last time and I didn't complain."_

_"__It was strategic execution!"_

_"__Cheap."_

_"__Fuck you, I'll beat your ass without a single item!" Rin growled as he snatched up the controller again._

_"__You wish," Haru said coolly, eyes flicking back to the screen, "I'm choosing the stage."_

_"__I'm not racin' on the goddamn beach again." Rin stated in a dead tone._

_"__When you win, you can choose." Haru's smile was tiny and smug, which didn't help Rin gaping at him in sheer indignation._

_"__You little…! Right! __**That does it!**__" Rin held the controller with so much force Haru was wondering if it would break. "You die here!"_

_"__It's a racing game." Haru remarked innocently._

_"__Shut the fuck up!"_

…which was far more intense than either of them would care to admit (both of them actually worked up a little sweat, which was embarrassing enough to leave unsaid). Eventually, they called Nagisa and Rei after Haru played some other games and Rin lolled around with scattered plushies.

"Man, I wish everyone were here sooner," The bedroom echoed with another loud exhale as he tipped over a penguin plushie onto the floor. "Waiting's a pain."

"They'll be here."

Rin huffed. "Yeah, but waiting's still a pain."

"You could always watch me play Animal Crossing: Deep Se-"

"No." Rin pulled a face. "I'm not gonna sink so low so fast."

"Fine then." He was about to stand when his phone buzzed. "Mm?"

"What is it?"

"Nagisa sent me a message."

"Nn," Rin's head rolled back onto the mattress, hugging up the shark closer. "What's it say?"

"Something about a game."

Rin perked up to the suggestion. "Game, huh? Well," he got up to his knees and tottered over. "It's probably better than anything we got right now." he angled his head near Haru's shoulder. "Let's see it."

"Right." Haru clicked the text open.

_Hazuki Nagisa_ _Subject_: [RE:][re:] || A game to play! || _~~SEND THIS TO 5 OTHER PEOPLE TO SPREAD THE LOVE~~_ To mess around with friends or with that potential special someone! ;) Both people take turns to say 'I love you' to each other; first person to blush loses~ You know the game! (ノ3)ノ If you read this you HAVE to play it with the person next to you! _~~SEND THIS TO 5 OTHER PEOPLE TO SPREAD THE LOVE~~_

"…The hell is this?" Rin arched a brow at the glowing screen. "He sent you chain mail?"

"Looks like it."

Another buzz; Haru navigated to the new message.

_Hazuki Nagisa_ _Subject_: ignore that! XP sorryyy i accidentally sent that chain mail instead of deleting itt XPP interesting challenge tho hahaa ohohh rei-chan just said he thought haru would win if you two played :o well i sorta agree with him~ or maybe rin-chan would pull through? :oo ehh but you two wouldn't go for that sorta challenge we'll be there soon! ^u^

"Ah," Haru uttered as Rin was stewing next to him, "It was an accident." He shrugged, pocketing his phone before looking over at Rin smashing the floor with his hands.

"_The hell do they mean that I'd lose to you!?_" Rin blustered furiously, crushing the poor shark plushie with his body. "I'd _definitely_ beat you easy! No question!"

Haru's brow raised. "…I question that."

Rin stopped his heated yelling to stare at Haru dead in the eye.

"_Oi,_" Rin muttered darkly, "That a challenge?"

"A statement," Haru affirmed, his voice unchanging and terse. "You'd definitely lose."

"_Right! That's it!_" Rin sat cross-legged in a fury, his teeth grating and eyes flashing. "I'll make you eat those words, goddamn cocky bastard!" He threw down the plushie next to him, staring at Haru. "_C'mere!_"

"You're only wasting your time." Haru responded levelly, his own eyes kindling with fire as he moved over opposite Rin; there was no way he'd lose to him over something so puerile. The air became charged with flying sparks between their burning gazes, each gauging the other's reaction. "Wanna start?"

Rin gave a harsh scoff. "I don't need your pity; I've no problems with you starting." He crossed his arms defiantly.

"Alright." Haru murmured as he looked down to readjust himself to rest on the dormant orca plushie. He settled, looking up to meet Rin's eyes.

"I love you."

The lights flickered once, only a moment. Rin blinked and the air stilled for a solid three seconds…

...

"The hell was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"_Your voice was dead._ Like you were talkin' about the damn weather or something. You need, y'know, _emotion_."

"…Oh," Haru's brows knitted, pondering a moment, "I see."

"Pft," Rin made a commiserating sigh that grated at Haru's ears. "Don't know why Rei and Nagisa thought you would win over me. Lemme show you how it's done." He propped his arm onto his knee, his other hand supporting at his side as he leaned in slightly. His eyes were half-lidded as his lips curled into a small grin. "I love you."

Haru's eyes widened a fraction as Rin's smile grew a bit wider, his red eyes steadfastly locked onto blue. _Got him._

…

"_Pft. Weirdo._"

Rin sat bolt upright, spluttering in indignation as Haru put a hand to his mouth to stifle his sniggering.

"Wh-!? You-! _That was perfect!_" Rin's fists balled up in complete disbelief, "You oughta be blushing all over at that!"

"_Lame._"

"WH-! _YOU PIECE O-!_" Rin's voice degenerated into a string of furious profanities. "You can't talk! That was _way_ better than _your_ sorry excuse of a confession!"

"Fine, fine." Haru waved his hand, though a tiny smile still remained on his face. "How about this?"

Haru leaned his body forward, his hand threatening to brush against Rin's fingers. His eyelids drooped lowly and his lips parted; the blues of his eyes dimmed, making something hot drop to the pit of Rin's stomach. "_I love you._"

Rin's eyes blew wide and he fumbled backwards; the tips of his fingers thrummed as he clutched onto the shark plushie next to him, Haru's stare still keeping on him.

"D-_Dumbass! That's even weirder!_"

"I just copied yours." Haru shrugged as he sat up straight again. Rin pursed his lips, willing the heat away from his cheeks; his unease was thankfully invisible.

"_Tch,_" Rin whipped his head away from Haru's eye, his voice gaining back its bite. "Whatever. Still a half-assed attempt. I'll make you blush this time round."

"Oh?" Haru arched a brow in near interest, leaning back onto his hands. "Let's see then."

Rin nodded shortly. Haru's eyes flared when Rin bent forward, starting to crawl over. "Oi, Rin, what're yo-"

Haru shuddered as Rin's breath tickled his ear, his lips only centimetres away and his red locks teasing at Haru's cheek.

"_I love you._"

A foreign heat blossomed at the base of Haru's skull, spreading down to the centre of his chest as his heartbeat became much more acute. He could see the sky gradating to a solid purple through the balcony just behind Rin's body. He noticed Rin's forearm twitched as he kept himself up slightly above him, as they stayed in that position for a moment…

…

"Get out of my space."

"Fuck, nothing?" Rin sulked as he pulled back into sitting again. "I swear I'd get you that time 'round…"

"I wouldn't lose to the likes of that." Haru responded, his voice curt with assertion.

"I sure as hell won't either." Rin countered with a hard tone, glaring at Haru and raking over whether there was a blush.

"My turn."

Rin nearly yelped when Haru's hand burst forward to grab his wrist, pulling him close so their faces were level and the distance was almost negligible. Rin gulped as the heat of Haru's face was so palpable and the deep blue of his eyes were even more entrancing so close up. Haru's other hand went to steady his shoulder, gazing at him with an immodest expression that made Rin's heart jackhammer in his chest.

"I love you."

Rin immediately looped a hand around Haru's back, pivoting them around so Haru landed against the orca plushie on the ground. Haru grunted against the sudden thud at his back, opening his eyes to dark crimson as Rin's figure silhouetted against the warm light above on the ceiling. Haru felt Rin's arm around his midriff and stiffened when his other hand brushed ever so slightly against his cheek.

"I love you." Rin made a low smirk at Haru's frown, "What? Can't handle i—_ehh!_"

Rin stumbled a bit as Haru wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him so two feet quickly disappeared into ten centimetres. He was on his elbows now, blinking at Haru raking over his face, bristling when he felt Haru's hand card through his hair and ghost over his nape.

"_I love you._"

…

"We should make touching off-limits."

"Why? Are you going to lose?"

"No, it's just we're kinda in a _fuckin' ridiculous position._"

Haru scanned over Rin's knees just outside of his hips, leaning over his as Haru's hands were on his back.

"True." Haru nodded before shuffling up onto his elbows.

"Glad you agree." Rin went back on his knees with their short consensus. Soon they were locked in a staring contest, sitting cross-legged a couple of feet away from each other.

...

"I love you."

"What a serious tone." Haru crinkled his nose as Rin clicked his tongue in disappointment. "I love you."

"Was that you tryna sound happy?" Rin raised a brow with a chuckle. "I love you."

"Better than your try; I love you."

"Was not; I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you so much, I wouldn't judge you over wearing a swimsuit all the damn time."

"Do you actually? I love you."

"Well, no," Rin shrugged, "You're just weird like that; I love you."

"You also wear it some days; I love you."

"Not all the time like you," Rin stuck out his tongue, "I love you."

"…I love you so much, I'd give you a free lifetime supply of Iwatobi-chans."

"That's fuckin' creepy and I love you."

"Hm." Haru put a finger up to his lip in pondering. "…I love you so much, I'd eat meat with you without complaint."

"Whoa, really? I love you."

"Yeah. Does that mean you lose?"

"Am I blushing?"

"…I love you."

"Thought not." Rin smirked. _Time to up my game._ "Right, Haru, you know what? I love you _so much_," he stretched his arms out wide, grinning as Haru tilted a brow in confusion. "I'd buy you mackerel _every single day_. Of your _life_. I'd make it to just how you like it without you lifting a finger. And then we'd swim every single damn day till you get sick of water in our own, free, indoor pool." Rin announced, gazing attentively for a reaction in that expert, deadpan face.

"…really?"

_YES._ Rin couldn't help a grin break through on his face as Haru's eyes shone curiously. _Fuckin' finally!_

"You fuckin' bet I would! Hell, I'd make as many rainbows as you want me to when we swim. I _adore_ you, Haru." Rin emphasised those words, cheering wildly on the inside as the azure glimmer in Haru's eye grew brighter; he leaned closer in excitement. _Holy shit, is he—?_

"…I love you so much," Rin's eyes widened at Haru leaning in as well, sputtering at him catching his second wind and those sapphire eyes boring into his skull. "I'd fill our pool with sakura petals like you wanted all those years ago, and we'd swim together in it with a rainbow overhead, Rin."

Rin choked, searching the floor for a response as his voice caught in his throat.

"Wha—wait, _fuck_, that's not—that's not _fair_…!"

"…you're blushing…"

"Dammit!" he tore his gaze away from the floor back to Haru. The floodgates burst open as his face turned a bright red, finally abashed at everything Haru pulled on him. "Goddamn, I—_wait._" His eyes went wide with surprise, his finger pointing in sheer disbelief. "_You're as red as I am!_ You lost first, didn't you!"

Haru jerked his head to the side, trying to hide the colour on his cheeks to no avail. "…No. You blushed first."

"You tried to hide it right after I took my turn, fuckin' _sneak_!" Rin couldn't help a disbelieving smile as Haru pouted through his burning cheeks.

"…I guess we both lose then."

"Well," Rin closed his eyes in a smug satisfaction, bringing his hands to cushion his head as he laid back on the shark plushie. "Better than you winning." Haru watched him let out a relaxed puff through his nose, the pause making Rin crack an eye open. "…What's up?"

"Nothing really." Haru turned to look at the TV screen, starting to load up Animal Crossing. Rin blinked before going back to relaxing.

The air was settling and the heat of competition was dying down, and all of a sudden something much more weighty settled in as a bird cooed outside in the warm night. Rin found himself tracing the colour spread in Haru's cheeks at the back of his eyelids, as Haru rewinded how Rin's eyes shimmered with the promise of rainbows.

…

"So…uh, Haru."

"Yeah, Rin?"

"Uh…" Rin scratched the back of his head idly, "That was just…a game, right?"

"…I thought so."

"…R-Right."

"Is something the matter?"

"No, I…" he sat up, eyes still trained on the dolphin plushie beside Haru instead of those cerulean, prying eyes. "It's just…It was kinda a weird game…" He chanced looking up, finding that Haru's eyes weren't on him, yet they weren't on the TV.

"…I get what you mean."

"Mm…" he cradled his ankles, watching Haru turn his attention to his virtual underwater world. "…Thought you weren't trying at first, honestly." Rin added as an afterthought, maybe vying for conversation to cut through how thick the air became.

"…well, I meant it in the end, didn't I?"

Rin whipped his head up so fast he was pretty sure he pulled something. "_What?_"

"Winning." Haru appended without missing a beat. "I meant to win in the end."

"Nonononono," Rin shook his head almost desperately as Haru gripped the controller a little harder, his lips pursing at his slip-up. "You don't say it like _that_ when you just mean to win, Haru. You don't…" Rin brought a hand up to his forehead, his heartbeat ringing in his ears as his breathing became deep and slow, only to calm himself down. "Fuck, not even _you_ could be that clueless, right?"

"I…" Haru gulped. Not smart. Not smart at all. "I didn't…"

Haru tried for a reasonable explanation, but all he could feel was how his throat was thrumming and pricking so uncomfortably. So, instead, he looked up to meet Rin in the eye, only for courtesy. But the look of confusion mirroring his face only made Haru wince on the inside.

Rin held the shark plushie on his right in a vice grip and his vision went oddly sharp. _Does that mean…Haru…he…?_

"…You like me?"

Haru's muscles seized up; the quiet of Rin's voice, the disbelief laced in it, it made his blood run cold and heavy.

_Say no. Say no. It was a slip. Just say no._

"…I'm going to the bathroom."

"H-Hey, wait a minute!" Rin lunged forward, grabbing Haru's wrist as he turned for the door. The defeated look on Haru's face when he snapped his head back winded Rin, making the struggle to find his words even harder. "I…you…" he swallowed, "You felt weird after the game, right?"

Haru's face contorted into a frustrated glower. "Yes." _Why would you even ask that?_

"Well, I…I did too." Rin admitted quickly, his words tumbling out as Haru's eyes widened. "I think…I might…like you."

_…__!_

"Rin…"

"I-I mean, I didn't think so before!" Rin released his wrist gingerly, his hands going up in his own defence as his cheeks burst with red again. "No, I mean, _maybe_ I did, but I didn't realise it! Like, I didn't know I was _gay_ before, I just—I didn't wanna play to _do_ anything, b-but you did and said all that really embarrassing shit and it got me thinking but I couldn't do anything because I didn't wanna lose 'cause I'm a dumbass an—"

"Really?"

"Wh...Wha?"

"You like me?"

"Y—" Rin throat constricted as Haru lowered himself to his level again. "Yeah. Yeah, I think so…" Rin's face burned as Haru was just looking at him inquisitively.

"…I think I like you too."

Rin's eyes widened as Haru's cheeks were speckled with pink, blinking dumbly as he let out a silent '_oh_'.

Suddenly the lead weight filling the air transformed into...something light and dreamy. Like a thousand bright helium balloons carrying away something sitting and waiting for so, so long. It was the sort of thing that made their heads spin on clouds and their hearts pull up into their throats.

"So was that game…real then? _I_ _mean_—!" his voice rose again, "Not, like, _love_ and stuff but…!"

"I suppose so."

"O-Oh," Rin watched Haru pout, and couldn't help but think that looked a lot _cuter_ than all those times he pouted before. "Right…so...are we…?"

"I think so."

Rin didn't know if his face could feel any hotter as he clenched his fists. Figuring _this_ kind of stuff out was difficult in the first place, but talking about it with Haru (if this even counted as talking) was like walking over a bed of nails. _Really fucking difficult._

Then it all went to hell when Haru kissed him on the cheek.

Rin's face exploded into a blaring scarlet as he flinched away from the sting of how soft Haru's lips were on his cheek, eyes frantically scrabbling over Haru's (_godfuckingdamn_) innocent expression.

"The _fuck_ was that?!" his voice was reduced to a squeak as Haru bit his lip in some guilt.

"I…I didn't know what to say. And couples do that sort of thing, so…"

Rin's jaw was slack as he looked at Haru scratching his cheek absently. _Is this guy real?_

"_Tch,_" Haru turned to Rin shuffling forward angrily (really, only he was capable of doing that), startled when he felt Rin palms slightly clammy at his neck. "_Idiot._ At least warn me when you pull something like that."

Rin chewed on his lip as Haru just kept watching him, moving forward when he realised his resolve was chipping in front of the deep blue of his eyes. He placed a shaky, slow kiss on Haru's cheek, pulling away with his skin blazing and his lips tingling. Haru's lips parted at the blossoming sparks spreading across his face from where Rin had kissed him, and his hands found Rin's wrists.

"Rin…"

"Y-Y'see?" Rin's cough mixed with his weak laugh, "At least I gave you some _sign_ that ti—"

His words diminished into a wispy breath as Haru pulled his head lower, placing a soft kiss at the tip of Rin's nose and another between his brows. Rin squeezed an eye shut as he attempted to push Haru away, heat pouring through his system. "O-Oi, stop that…"

"Doesn't it feel nice?" Haru's voice was completely innocuous as he kept lightly kissing over Rin's face, leaving him in a choked fluster.

"Y-Yeah…" Rin voice went small as he felt almost childlike receiving so much affection from Haru. "But I wanna do something too…"

Haru almost chuckled at Rin's sentiment coming out as a near whine. "Alright…" he relaxed his hold on Rin's head, mindlessly twirling the soft locks that made Rin's skin shiver with goosebumps.

"Right…" Rin took a deep breath, shutting his eyes as he steeled himself. He cupped Haru's face in his hands, realising just how smooth his hair was at his fingertips and how defined his jaw was in his palms. He pressed his lips into a line as he studied Haru's face keenly, wondering how to move in and what to do. His will crumbled when he obliviously brushed the back of Haru's ear; the little gasp that left Haru's lips and the scrunch of his sparkling blue eyes shot liquid fire up Rin's veins. "o-O-_On second thought, I don't_—"

"You don't need to rush." he stared in wonder at the blush staining Haru's cheeks as he placed his hands on Rin's shoulders. "We could always do that stuff later…"

"…No." Rin shook his head with determination, making up his mind. "I wanna kiss you now." He tried not to falter when Haru knitted his brows in flushed annoyance.

"Then hurry up and do it."

"Hey, _you_ said not to rush!" Rin snapped back.

"Having you this close is embarrassing…"

"_You—!_ You announcing everything like that is embarrassing!"

"Just kiss me then."

"_F-Fine! I will!_" _God__**damn**__ if this guy doesn't piss me off…!_

His grip tightened, but was still gentle on Haru's face. His brows furrowed in concentration as his eyelids started to drop, feeling Haru relaxing in his hands. His fingers went jittery as Haru's breath passed over his lips, his arms wrapping around Rin's shoulders to draw his body in closer. Blue and red were glittering as hearts were pounding, and with just a tilt, and a little lean, their breaths intertwined and their lips felt sort of _fluffy_ flitting over each othe—

"_WE'RE HERE~!_"

Rin and Haru stumbled onto their backs in record speed, scrambling away from each other as Nagisa burst into the room with Rei following suit.

"Nagisa-kun, you should announce yourself before you enter! You must have startled Haruka-senpai and Rin-san!" Rei chided as he entered, sleeping bag in one hand and adjusting his glasses with the other.

"Yeah." Haru said shortly, trying to mask his panting.

"Yeah, he did." Rin gulped, nodding dizzily.

"Ahh, sorry you guys~" Nagisa made a sad pout, bowing a bit in apology.

"It's okay, Nagisa," Makoto came up to the door with grocery bags rustling in hand, "They're probably fine with it." he patted him on the back with a reassuring smile before turning to look at Rin and Haru. "Eh? Are you two okay?"

They looked at each other for a moment; their faces were feverish and eyes were wide, both hair and shirts unkempt. They turned to face the others just as quickly.

"We're fi—"

"YEAH, WE'RE GREAT, THANKS," Rin yelled at an obscenely loud volume, "JUST PLAYING SOME VIDEOGAMES, YOU KNOW HOW WE CAN GET. AHAHAHAHA."

No one could describe the look Haru gave Rin after that.

"…Um…pardon me, but," Rei scratched his neck sheepishly, "Isn't Animal Crossing: Deep Sea a non-competitive game?"

"Mm, mm! Rei-chan's right!" Nagisa nodded fervently as Rin's body seized up. "AND there's only one controller!" Nagisa brought a finger up, his mouth forming an 'o' in realisation. "_AND_ you two look like you've been racing just now! What've you been up to~?"

"Rin's upset that he lost," Every eye turned to Haru explaining. "So we had a small tussle."

"…Over Animal Crossing?" Makoto asked tentatively.

"No." Haru corrected him coolly, "We played MarioKart. I loaded Animal Crossing when we were done and Rin realised he had lost more races than me,"

"_Did not!_"

"…and he was insistent on a rematch."

Makoto caught the tiny hitch in Haru's voice and the dart of Rin's eyes, and understanding (broken, partial understanding) washed over him.

"Well that explains everything quite nicely." Makoto affirmed with a kind twinkle. "As long as the both of you are okay. Ah, Rei, Nagisa, could you help me with the groceries? I need to put them all away and make dinner."

"Of course, Makoto-senpai. It's the least we could do considering we were so tardy."

"Sure, I'll help! Just lemme drop off these bags!" Nagisa chimed buoyantly, plopping their sleeping bags on the floor as they left the room. Makoto craned his head in just before completely leaving.

"You two okay?"

"Yeah, Makoto, thanks." Haru nodded. Rin was at the side fiddling with the plushie shark fin, mumbling a shy 'thanks'.

"Mm. That's good." he smiled again before going to join Nagisa and Rei.

Rin looked up, watching the door close till it was ajar. The footsteps faded away down to the living room and he made an awkward grin.

"'M not so good under pressure," he chuckled quietly, still playing with the shark's fin. "I didn't know you were such a good li—_mph!_"

Rin's eyes flew open at Haru kissing him on the lips, his hands around his back caught him from falling. His arms were suspended in mid-air, fumbling at what to do before Haru pulled his lips away with a small pop.

"That's what you get for hesitating."

"Well damn, I oughta hesitate a lot more, shouldn't I?" Rin blurted out starry-eyed.

"No, stupid," Haru huffed, but it didn't stop his cheeks from tinting, "I'm talking about them walking in."

"Ohh, okay." he spun Haru's body around so he was looking down at him in a cradle, "Like this?" his chest swelled at Haru's surprised gasp, just before he closed the distance with a sweet kiss. He noted how thin and supple Haru's lips were in delight, his insides jumping when Haru pressed at his nape, returning the kiss in kind. They broke apart with soft pants, retracting just to gaze lazily at the hypnotic colours of hazy carmine and cerulean.

"Yeah," Haru nodded softly, "Like that…"

"Hehe." Rin sniggered, feeling accomplished as Haru rolled his eyes with a hidden smile.

"Now let go; they're coming up soon."

"Alright, alright. But I wanna crash over at your place sometime later." Haru frowned in confusion as he went to change the discs.

"We're sleeping over here tonight."

"I know…I'm talkin' 'bout after our date."

Haru stopped, pivoting his head round to spot Rin grinning awkwardly, cheekily at him with a hand on nape; his other arm squeezing the shark plushie as the sky settled to a inky indigo evening behind him. He tilted his head at him in a way that Haru could only later describe as incredibly endearing.

"Romantic, right?"

Haru's eyes widened with a gleam, then promptly turned his attention to the console again.

"I guess so."

"Mm. Love you~" he smiled even more broadly at spotting a tinge of colour at Haru's ear, "Heh. You lose."

"I don't mind; love you."

"_Hn…!_"

"You lose too, then." Haru couldn't suppress his little smile at Rin curling up red-faced beside him, his voice muffled in his lap.

"Shut up…"

"_Eh_~?! But I didn't even say anything yet!" Nagisa moaned in disbelief, shoulders sagging as he trudged into the room.

"Nah, not you Nagisa; 'm talkin' to this guy." Haru raised an unimpressed brow at Rin nudging his head towards him.

"Ohh~ what'd he say, what'd he say?" Nagisa grabbed a rockhopper penguin plushie and kneeled next to them in earnest.

"Nothing really; Rin's just irritable."

"Ah, that's true, isn't it!"

"_AM not!_"

"Now, now, you guys," Makoto came in, eyes pleasantly twinkling behind his glasses as he carried snacks. "Let's be nice."

"_Yes, Mom~_" Rin and Nagisa chimed in unison.

"E-Eh?!" Makoto cried in disbelief, just putting down the bags, "Don't say that…!"

Rei came in with his head cocked to the side. "What's all the commotion about?"

"Makoto's basically like our mom." Nagisa informed with a beam as he watched Haru change out the discs.

"Mm, well, there's a certain truth to that I suppose," Rei nodded firmly as he tweaked his glasses, "Makoto-senpai's caring nature could be interpreted as a maternal awareness. Not that it's a bad thing." Rei added politely, which didn't help Makoto's fluster.

"Ehhh?! I'm not your mom…! Haru!"

"…you're a good friend, Makoto."

"Haru-chan didn't deny it~"

"_Not you too…!_" Makoto's arms sunk in defeat as Nagisa giggled sunnily.

"Yo Rei, those are some funky PJs you got there." Rin raised a brow at Rei's purple printed silk butterfly pyjamas, making Rei start as he sat down on the bed.

"W-Well I find these pyjamas comfortable as well as aesthetically pleasing." He started to fiddle with a butterfly plushie wing. "Is it too garish for your liking…?"

"Nah man, they look cool." Rin shrugged, "I got shark PJs at my place."

"_…__!_ Th-Thank you Rin-san!" Rei bowed hastily.

"Alright, alright," Rin scratched his neck, "No need to get excited about it…"

"You sound pleased."

"Shut up, Haru."

"It's like Rin-chan's Rei-chan's senpai!"

"Geez, Nagisa, you hafta join in…?"

"Um, Makoto-senpai, just where did you get these…sizeable plush-toys?"

"Well, I managed to get a prize at a carnival with Ren and Ran and now they're sort of everywhere" Makoto laughed warmly, "Do you like them?"

"Y-Yes, they're quite cute. The texture is very comfortable…"

"That's good, then."

"Haru-chan's done, Haru-chan's done~!" Nagisa bounced up with the controllers in his hands. "We can play MarioKart now!"

"If it's okay…!" Rei tightened his fists against his lap, "I would like to participate in the first round!"

"I only have three controllers…" Makoto mused, settling on his bed while hugging a dolphin plushie. "But I'm going to sit out for now, so it's fine."

"Haru-chan and Rin-chan are definitely going to race, so I'll just sit out with Mako-chan~"

"Oi, don't go assuming things." Rin muttered as Nagisa stuck his tongue out playfully.

"So are you playing?" Haru asked as he passed a controller to a nervous, eager Rei.

"Course I am; _someone_ needs to kick your ass." Rin smirked while snatching up the controller.

"You should say that when you win." Haru gave a pointed look as he started choosing his character.

"I'm pretty sure I already did~" Rin smiled brazenly at Haru clicking his tongue.

"Eh, Mako-chan…" Nagisa shuffled onto the bed. He whispered into his ear as Rei yelped at the character screen advancing too quickly, making Rin throw back his head in laughter. "Do you know what Rin-chan meant by that?"

Makoto blinked after side-eyeing the tinge of pink at Haru's cheek, before breaking into another genial smile.

"Not a clue."


End file.
